The present technique relates to verification apparatuses, verification methods, and verification programs for verifying whether a user is a pre-registered (e.g. an enrolled) registrant on the basis of biometric information, and more particularly, to a verification apparatus, a verification method and a verification program for identifying the user with high accuracy even on the basis of the input biometric information of low quality.
In the related art, biometric identification apparatuses and methods are described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-215313 and 2005-182184.